Diana's adventure
by Cosmos Crystal
Summary: Diana gets into a little trouble after finding Usagi's hensou pen... and now she can't turn back!


It was the middle of the day in the middle of summer. I lay peacefully asleep on Small Lady's bed, basking in the glow of a ray of sunshine seeping through the window. Nobody was home. I was peacefully dreaming of Mamoru-sama when... CRASH!!! something had happened downstairs! I jolted awake and ran to see what happened. I was a little slow going down the stairs (being a kitten ain't easy) but I eventually made it. When I reached Usagi-sama's room, where the sound had come from, I gasped in shock. Her private box full of mementos, which she kept on a high shelf in a secret place (but I didn't tell you that) had fallen down, cracked open, and there was Usagi's brother reading her diary! I was angry! I had never really liked the kid in the first place, but now I hated him! (And besides, he woke me up from a nice dream!) He looked up briefly when he heard me come in. "Phew. I thought Usagi was home, but its just you, Diana." Oh, is that so? I thought. Well, now I'm very angry! "Drop that book!" I cried. He dropped it, not because I said so, but in shock. His face turned white. "D- did you just talk?" Oops! Small Lady had told me not to talk! Shoot! Oh geez. I was in for it now. Baka (at least that's what I thought his name was, that's what Usagi-sama always called him) jumped up, backstepped slowly while carefully watching me, and then bolted out of the room. "That oughta teach ya!" I said proudly as soon as I was sure he couldn't hear me. Then, I ran over to rescue the poor pile of mess that the stupid boy had made. I decided. I would clean up the whole mess before Usagi-sama got home! Maybe they went out to buy sweets, and then Small Lady would reward me by giving me some!!! How do you plan to do that?! I thought suddenly. With your paws? I sighed. It would be easier if I were a human... Then, one of Usagi-sama's things caught my eye. It was a beautiful jewled pen that glistened in the sunshine. Yes! That's what I needed! It had been a cold, rainy, yucky day when we had all come into Usagi-sama's room to hang out. Usagi told me about a pretty pen she had that when she said 'Moon Power!' she would turn into anything she wanted. Then, to get out of her disguise, she would just become Sailor Moon. "Luna, what if someone besides me uses the pen?" she asked. "Well," my mama, who knows everything, said... "once, Minako used it, and she just transformed to get out of it." Usagi-sama exchanged looks with Minako, who was also there, and they burst out laughing. I didn't see what was so funny. Usagi-sama suddenly turned thoughtful (a first for Usagi!) "But what if the person using it isn't a Sailor Senshi?" "Then," mama said, "you, Sailor Moon, would use the pen to turn them back." (About this point in the conversation I fell asleep) And there it was! Usagi-sama's pen! I took it up carefully into my mouth (the only way I could hold it) but when I tried to say the words, the pen fell out of my mouth! Maybe if I just put my paw on it... "Moon Powder!" I cried. "Turn me into a human!" Suddenly, my body started to feel real funny. I was lifted into the air, and everything started shifting in my body. It hurt so bad! But it was too late to do anything about it, so I didn't. And then, after awhile, it stopped. I looked down at myself. I was standing on two legs! A little wobbly, but I was kinda getting used to it. I was wearing a purple dress, which had long sleeves and was really itchy! I turned to Usagi-sama's mirror, tripped and fell, got up, and then started looking again. I had purple hair and little odango clusters at the top, and there was still a little crescent moon on my forehead. I gulped. It had actually worked! Now, to do Usagi-sama's job... My hands were all funny though, and I kept dropping things. Finally, after what seemed like a very long time, I was done! Now all I had to do was turn back, and Usagi wouldn't know about her mean rotten brother! (Although I would've enjoyed seeing her strangle him) Where was that stupid pen? Aha! I had slipped it in my sock. I took it out, and stared at it for a moment, then, as I opened my mouth to say the words, what my mama had said that day suddenly came back to me. "you, Sailor Moon, would use the pen to turn them back." Oh no! I couldn't turn back on my own! I stared down at the pretty little pen and realized that I had to find Sailor Moon (my brain was a little slow). "And," Luna continued. "Someone who's not a sailor senshi has to be very careful. They don't have the right powers required, and if they don't get turned back within three hours, they will stay in their current state forever!" I gasped. Forever! Even I knew that forever was a long time! I had to find Sailor Moon right away! I stuck the pen back in my sock, and made my way downstairs. I tiptoed (which was really hard on my new legs) past Usagi's brother in the kitchen (pig!), and as quiet as I could left the house. I walked carefully past the front gate, being extra careful not to fall, and... "Excuse me, are you a friend of Chibiusa's?" came a voice from behind. EEK!! I turned to see a boy and a girl about my size standing in front of me. One of them smiled. "We came to see Chibiusa, and we were wondering if you know where she is." "Uhh... I... uh..." Chibiusa? Oh, they meant Small Lady! "Sm... I mean Chibiusa isn't home right now. I don't know where she is." "Oh." They looked disappointed. "Oh well. Come on Keisuke. Let's go." And with that, the kids left. Now... to find Small Lady... I tried to think back to when she left the house. Where had she said she was going? You see, not only do kittens have very short attention spans, but we spend half our lives sleeping! I must have been dozing off right when she left, and therefore... I wasn't paying attention. I walked down the street. Hmm... I only had three hours! How was I supposed to find them in three hours when they could be anywhere in Tokyo? I walked into a crowded street, still thinking. That's when I saw Mamoru-sama walking in front of me!!! "Mamoru-sama!" I cried. He didn't hear me. "Mamoru-sama!" I ran desparately after him, pushing through people and wobbling on my legs. Suddenly I fell flat on my face, and the pen went rolling away! I lunged for it, but it fell into a hole in the side of the road. And as I lay there, I saw Mamoru- sama walk by me, but it wasn't Mamoru at all! I looked down into the deep black hole. The pen was gone. There was something funny that humans did that I had seen them do many times, but, being a cat, had never done myself. And, as I sat in pain in the middle of the road, a lump rose in my throat and I began to cry. SCREEEEEEECH!!!!!!!! Something came flying at me just as I stood up. I froze in fear, and suddenly, my legs didn't work. I trembled. The motorcycle came to a stop inches away from me. "Oh no I'm so sorry!" The driver took off his helmet and stared at me in true concern. He was quite cute, and he looked very familiar... but I didn't know where I had seen him from. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Oh!" I smiled. "Yes! I'm fine." He smiled back. "Great! Well, I'll be going now." "Bye." Bye." And with that, he drove off. Now I had a painful scrape on my knee, had almost been hit by a motorcycle, and had lost the pen. Was this what being a human was like? If it was, then I wanted to be a kitty again! I got out of the road and onto the sidewalk. I decided I didn't like roads anymore. Sounds and faces jumped at me as I made my way down the crowded street. Now I just wanted to find Usagi-sama, and I wished more than anything that I hadn't used the pen. It was all my fault! What if they got mad at me and wouldn't turn me back? I got away from the crowd and found myself in a shady park. The shadows of the leaves on the trees played on a sidewalk path surrounded by green. People sat on benches and talked and laughed, and a tall man with white hair strolled a cute black-haired baby down the path. Feeling almost comforted for the moment, I decided to spend a little time enjoying myself. My fun was stopped when I heard a sound I had always hated. The deep, menacing growl that could only mean... a dog. The ferocious monster came lunging at me at top speed, barking its brains out. I guess it guessed I was a cat, because it had that look on its face that said "come here kitty! I'll mess you up!!!" I knew that look well. Let's just say I had had some not so wonderful dealings with dogs. I ran as fast as my little legs could take me. Every few seconds I looked behind me, only to see that it was slowly gaining on me. When I looked forward, I only saw the fountain of water for a split second before I went tumbling into it. The dog stayed on the edge and barked. I hit the water with a mighty splash and gasped. No wonder mama and papa hated water so much! It was cold, and wet!!! "Help! I cried. "Heeeeeeelllllllllpppp!!!!!" Then I felt a hand grab onto my arm and I stopped, sitting still and shivering in the freezing water. "Its all right, you'll be ok." Said a voice gently. When the human helped me out of the water and I stood upright on my two legs again, I wiped my bangs out of my face. "MINAKO-CHAN!!!!" She looked at me confused. "Um... do I know you?" "Yeah, I..." "Eek!!!" She cried. "Oh, I'm sooo sorry! Wait, where do I know you from..." She began to think out loud. She bit on her nail, and turned around, and when she did, her pretty blonde hair swished in the air. "Let's see..." I rolled my eyes. Honestly, Minako could be very dumb sometimes! "That's it, you go to school with me! No, wait, you're too young to be in high school..." "Would ya listen to what I have to say?" "Yeah! Nah, that can't be it..." "Hello?" "Oh, you're the little sister of that hot guy I met today! No..." "HELLO????" "Yeah! No..." I clenched my fists, ready to scream. There was no stopping a blonde who was trying to think, much less Minako... "Oh, forget it!!!" She turned around, face red with frustration. "I don't know who you are!!! I have never been good with kids, and I never will be!!! Ugh!!" She turned to leave. "Wait!" She turned back around. "Huh?" "If you would just ask me, I would tell you who I am!" "Oh! Well... who are you then?" "I'm Diana!" She smiled. "Oh, right!! You're Di... WHAT????!!!!" "Then the pen fell down into the sewer???" I nodded dejectedly. I was sitting on a bench explaining my story to Minako, who still couldn't believe that I was really Diana and I had to keep showing her the crescent moon spot like a million times. My clothes were still all wet, and the evil dog now sat blissfully on a picic blanket with its master, wagging its tail and making me feel even more pathetic. "So, basically... we have to find Usagi, and it has to be within the next two hours, since its already been awhile?" I nodded. Suddenly, she stopped. Then, she did the strangest thing. She started laughing! I crossed my arms. "What's so funny?" "I get it now!!" she cried. "You're a great actress!!! Who are you, kid, and how much did Usagi pay you to do this?" She jumped up and called out. "I know you're here, Usagi-chan, you can come out now!!! "Usagi-chan!!!" "Usagi-chan?" She turned. "This isn't a trick, is it?" "That's what I've been trying to tell you, but you won't listen!" "Oh shit..." The next thing I knew I was being dragged through the city again, Minako grabbing at my arm and yelling at people to get out of the way. People stared at her like she was insane, and I didn't blame them. "You're pulling too hard!" I said. Either she didn't hear me or she was ignoring me, because she just kept on walking (or should I say running?). As people jumped frantically out of our way, I noticed one that just kept on walking, too immersed in a book to care. "STOP!!!!!" I cried. Again, Minako didn't hear me, and all I heard was a yelp and a scream before I was hit in the head with a book and me, Minako, and Ami lay in a painful heap on the ground. "Hey, watch where you're... oh, hi Ami-chan!" Minako said angry, then smiling. "What's the rush?" Ami asked as she helped us up and then slipped her book into a little purse she had at her side. "We have to find Usagi-chan right away!" Minako explained. "Why?" Ami asked. She then turned to me. "And... who are you?" Somewhere along the way I had mastered the technique of rolling my eyes, and did so just then. Then, I explained the whole story to Ami. She nodded understandingly. All my life I had been sure that Ami knew everything, and was the smartest person in the world, so I wasn't surprised that she understood me so easily. She whipped out her little computer and started tapping at the keys. "Hmm... let's see here..." I leaned over trying to see what she was doing, but all I could see was a bunch of confusing lines rapidly moving across the screen. "What are ya doing?" I asked. "I'm using my computer to pinpoint Usagi-chan's exact location within the city. The energy emitted from her broach reacts within my computer and therefore, I can find her." My head was spinning. It was too much for me. All I could manage was a "wowww....." "Aha! Here we are. The Tenth Street shopping district!" Then I was being hauled along once again, Ami in the lead, and Minako dragging me behind her. We went on like this for a long time until we eventually found Usagi-sama inside a store that held lots of nifty electronic thingies. Her and Small Lady stood next to a radio that was playing pretty violin music. "Isn't this the absolute cutest radio you've ever seen?" Usagi-sama squealed as we ran up, not seeming to notice how out of breath we were. Minako scrunched her nose. "Yeah, but what's with this music?" The song ended and the DJ came on. "That was another favorite by the popular violinist Ka..." Usagi changed the station. "Aah, that's better!" Small Lady turned, being the first to notice that something was wrong. "Hey, you guys look like you just ran a marathon!" After explaining the story for the bazillionth time and reviving Small Lady, the five of us ran to the place where the pen had fallen in. Usagi-sama wasn't as angry as I thought she'd be, or she didn't look it .She only looked worried (and slightly annoyed that we had interrupted her shopping.) With quite a bit of effort, we lifted the lid and climbed down. As soon as we entered I could smell the stench. "Ugh, what is that smell??!! Chibiusa, apologize!" "Its called sewage," Ami retorted. She turned serious. "God, I hope there aren't any rats down here." We all cringed. "Well, you know what they say, their smell is worse than their bite!!" A loud groan filled the chamber. "What? Was it something I said?" My eyes caught a glistening object not far away. "There it is!" I cried. I ran up to get a closer look, and sure enough, there it was! I reached out to grab it when all of a sudden a dark shadow swooped down and snatched it away. "Hey!" I yelled. At the same time, the click of high heels rang above us, and a strangely familiar voice came through. "Hmm... that's strange. Someone left the lid open!" And with a loud THUD, the corridor grew dark. "Somebody closed it!" Usagi gasped. "Ha hahahahahah ha!!!" "Who's there!" The silhouette of a figure could be seen and then with a flash, the place was lit up. I looked up to see a curvy woman in an elegant red dress. But her face was wrinkled and deformed, and she had small beady eyes. Behind her dull purple hair fell to her knees. In her crumpled hands she held the pen. I stepped up in anger. "Hey! Give that back!" She smiled, bearing rotting, sharp yellow teeth. "Why should I?" Anger grew inside me. "Because its ours! And besides, what good will it do you?" Her smile widened. "This object holds an immense power, I can feel it!" Usagi-sama clenched her fists. "Well, then, I guess we'll have to fight you for it!" "VENUS CRYSTAL POWER..." "MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER..." "MOON CRISIS..." "MAKE UP!!!!!!" "Huh?!" The youma cried. "Who are you?" I sighed. Here came the familiar speech. "We are agents of love and justice, pretty soldiers in sailor suits!" "Sailor Venus!" "Sailor Mercury!" "Sailor Moon!" "Sailor Chibi Moon!" "In the name of the moon, we'll punish you!!" "Hmph," the youma crossed her arms. "You talk big." Behind me Mercury was tapping away on her computer. She gasped. "You guys, we only have five minutes left!" "Ahahahaha!!!" "Oh, you shut up. VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!!!" The youma was knocked back. She staggered but regained her stance and did her best to look formidable. "MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!!!" Again she was knocked back. She flew toward the senshi and we all jumped out of the way just in time. Then, all of a sudden, she did this weird spin thing that sent us all flying. I stood up and gasped as I watched everyone struggle to get up. I had to do something! Small Lady seemed to be in deep concentration. "Hmm..." she thought aloud. "Its up to Sailor Moon and I to destroy the youma, but..." "What?" Sailor Moon's eyes widened in terror. A sweat drop appeared on Small Lady's head. "I wonder if Pegasus can make it down here?" All of us fell back down, feet up. "And now, my deadly attack..." "Oh no you don't!" "Huh?" "How dare you mess with the lives of Sailor Senshi and cute little kittens!! In the name of Mars and Jupiter, we won't forgive you!!" "How'd you guys manage to get down here?" Venus asked. "I dunno." Jupiter shrugged. "Enough!" Mercury yelled. "We don't have much time left!" "Oh, right. SUPREME...." "NO!!!" "Jupiter-chan!!! Water!!!" Mars cried, pointing to the flowing sewage next to them that I would hardly call water. "So?" "WATER CONDUCTS ELECTRICITY!!!!!!" "Oh...." Mars rolled her eyes. She turned to notice the youma flying toward them. "MARS FLAME SNIPER!!" Just in time, the youma fell to the ground in front of them. "Is she dead?" Sailor Moon came over and began to poke her. All of the senshi relaxed. "So..." Mars turned to Mercury who was now standing next to her. "What's going on, anyway?" Mercury smiled. "Um... its kind of a long story." "Aha!!" Sailor Moon held up the pen trimphantly. "I got it!" The youma burst alive in a fit of power and knocked all of the other senshi back. Sailor Moon stood in front of her in shock. "So... you thought you could take it from me. You'll die!" A ball of energy came from her and shot at Sailor Moon. "Nooo!" I cried, and everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. I ran as fast as my little legs would take me and pushed Sailor Moon out of the way just before the energy beam could hit her. I was knocked back in a surge of pain that filled my body. "Oh no!! We're out of time!!!" Mercury screamed. Everything went black. I felt the pain as soon as I woke up. I opened my eyes, and above me were six anxious faces that lit up when they saw I was awake. "She's alright!!" Usagi-sama smiled. "Hmm... where am I?" "You were great, Diana," Minako reached out and touched me, and immediately I felt the difference." "I..." "Its ok. We turned you back to your original form just in time." "The youma?" "We destroyed her." "The pen?" "Oh, you'll never see THAT thing again." Usagi- sama's face became fake-angry. "I hid it real good." "By the way, how did we get out of the sewer?" Everybody exchanged nervous glances. Makoto patted me on the head. "Well..." I looked up to see moonlight coming through the cracks of the sewer cover. "YAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" 


End file.
